The Way I Loved You
by EmilyAndFlaky
Summary: One day, a shy and small girl named Rei Sohma comes across a famous information broker. Not expecting it, she fell in love with him. Izaya x OC.


**Hello~ It's Emily. I made that one series Be Strong, but honestly, I can't think of any other ideas. o_o Sorry... xD **

**Summary: One day, a shy and small girl named Rei Sohma comes across a famous information broker. Not expecting it, she fell in love with him. Izaya x OC. **

**I suck at summaries. xD**

**OC- Image: Flaky Human Form (Name: Rei Sohma ; Age: 17 years old ; In the same class as Kida, Anri, and Mikado ; Red Hair ; Red Eyes ; Small ; Sweet ; Shy ; Crybaby ; Very nervous ; Mother: Yin Sohma ; Father: Takashi Sohma ; Sister: Yumi ; Story: Parents split up because her Mother didn't want to be with her Father anymore, taking Yumi, and leaving Rei with her Father, whom went under depression, bought Rei an apartment, and left her. ; Attends Raira) **

**The Way I Loved You by EmilyAndFlaky **

**A Durarara! Fanfiction **

**Chapter One: Meet Izaya Orihara **

I nervously opened my classroom door.

"H-Hi..." I said quietly.

"Oh, you're the new student?" The teacher asked. "Come on, come introduce yourself."

"Um..." I said staring at the class. "I'm Rei Sohma, nice to meet you all."

"Very well, go sit down." He pointed to an empty desk next to a boy with dyed blonde hair.

I sat down and put hair behind my ears.

A sign to show I was nervous.

The blonde kept staring at me, so I decided to stare out the window until something would happen.

"Sohma!" I jumped, hearing my name being called next to my ear.

Everybody was standing up with books in their hands.

"Read the next line..?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, um...I don't seem to know where we're at." I scratched the back of my head.

Everybody laughed my direction. I turned back to the window, nervous, daydreaming again.

"Rei!" I jumped again.

"Sensei-wait, huh?" It wasn't my teacher it was the blonde boy I sat next to.

"Hi there." I yawned.

"You took a nap in class so I decided to wake you." He told me.

"Oh?" I quickly stopped my yawning and looked down at my feet. "How embarrassing."

He chuckled. "Wanna go head home together? I mean you're new here? You live into the apartment complex right next to my house, I can drop you off if ya want."

"Really? That'd be lovely!" I smiled.

He smiled back and walked out the classroom, me standing behind him clinging to the back of his uniform.

"Kida-kun!" I looked up to see a boy and a girl (with glasses) with both black hair standing ahead of us.

"Ah!" I jumped on the boy's back.

He looked behind at me surprised.

My head was at the back of his, arms around his chest, and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry...just a little nervous." I laughed. Then I looked down at my position.

"I'm sorry I'll get o-"

"Oh, look, it's that girl." I heard a voice say, making me jump back on his back.

"These are my friends, Mikado and Anri." He pointed to them.

"H-Hello..." I said glancing at them.

"Oh, by the way I'm Kida. Guys, is it cool if she can walk home with us?" He asked.

"Oh, sure!" Mikado smiled.

"Yeah." Anri said.

More voices came our way making me going back and forth on Kida's back.

After Anri and Mikado had left, we started walking to where we live.

"Masaomi-kun, long time no see~" I jumped again and lightly turned my head to see a man with a furry coat, black hair, and reddish brownish eyes staring at us.

"Oh~" He focused his eyes on me. "And who is this young lady~?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but it was quickly smacked shut by Kida.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at him.

"She's...um...just a friend!" He laughed, fakingly.

I got off of Kida's back and looked at the man. "Um...I'm Rei Sohma."

"Hi, there, I'm Izaya Orihara~" He greeted me.

"Oh, hi." I waved nervously.

"So, is Masaomi-kun your boyfriend~?" He asked.

"No!" I said looking red. "N-Nothing like that..."

"Ah, I see~" He said. "Perfect~"

"Excuse me?" I had turned back around to him.

"Oh, nothing~" He smiled. "See you later~"

He turned around and left me and Kida standing there.

"Kida, why couldn't I introduce myself?" I asked, tilting my head.

"He's not the person you would want to know. He's pure evil. Like a villain. Just don't talk to him." Kida continued walking.

"Oh, okay!" I followed behind him.

"Well, see you later, Rei!" He waved.

I smiled and waved back. "Bye."

Izaya Orihara, hm?

**So, yeah. First chapter. I usually daydream about this at school. xD Rei... 8D I'm bored. o3o I dunno what to put here. **

**Ah..., Adios, Amigos! oUo**

**~Emily~ **


End file.
